1.Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink-jet recording apparatus configured to eject droplets of ink from a recording head to record an image on a recording medium, and more particularly to an ink-jet recording apparatus capable of supplying the ink from an ink-supply portion to the recording head via an ink supply tube.
2.Description of the Related Art
There is conventionally known an ink-jet recording apparatus configured to eject droplets of ink from a recording head to record an image on a recording medium such as a recording sheet. In the ink-jet recording apparatus, the recording head is mounted on a carriage, so that the recording head, the carriage, and other components for recording constitute a recording portion. The carriage reciprocates in specific directions by receiving a driving power outputted from a drive source such as a motor. Upon the reciprocation of the carriage, the ink droplets are ejected from the recording head onto the recording medium. As a result, the image is recorded on the recording medium.
The ink is supplied to the recording portion from an ink-supply portion which is provided at a position different from the recording portion and to which an ink cartridge is connected. An ink supply method includes a method using an ink supply tube. The ink supply tube has a channel for supplying the ink from the ink-supply portion to the recording portion. The ink supply tube has flexibility allowing the ink supply tube to be moved or curved following the reciprocation of the carriage. The ink supply tube has a length corresponding to a position at which the carriage is located farthest from the ink-supply portion. When the carriage is located nearest to the ink-supply portion, the ink supply tube is curved so as to have a generally U-shape, for example.
Since the recording portion and the ink supply tube are designed as described above, the recording portion and the ink supply tube moved following the reciprocation of the carriage occupy a specific area upon the movement of the carriage. In particular, there is a need for a curved portion of the ink supply tube to have a relatively large curvature to prevent the ink supply tube from being bent into a plurality of parts in its movement following the movement of the carriage. Thus, an area occupied by the ink supply tube tends to become larger.
Further, operations of the ink-jet recording apparatus are controlled by a controller comprised of a microcomputer and other similar components. In general, the controller is mounted on a board.
There is an ink-jet recording apparatus including: a carriage; a recording head mounted on the carriage; a tube corresponding to the above-described ink supply tube; and a main board serving as a controller.